It Began One Morning
by starryn1ght
Summary: Early one morning Ginny Weasley is out flying. Draco Malfoy can't sleep so he decides to take a walk outside and ends up at the Quidditch pitch where Ginny is flying. Discontinued.
1. That Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. It's not the best but I hope you like it. I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be but it won't be a really long story. Oh and I am American so I apologize about anything that doesn't sound British. Also, anything like '_this_' is Ginny or Draco's thoughts. Enjoy!

**Update:** As of now, this story will only be 3 chapters long. It may or may not be continued in the future. Just letting you know.

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Morning**

It was a mild morning as Ginny Weasley stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch, broom in one hand. She looked up into the sky at the clouds turning red. The sun was just beginning to rise. She smiled, she loved this time in the morning, all was calm and peaceful.

Ginny got up onto her broom that she borrowed from the Gryffindor team supplies and zoomed ahead into the morning sky. She loved to fly. When she was on her broom soaring around in the air she forgot about everything that she worried about. It was as if she had not a care in the world.

At the moment she felt so free. The wind blew her fiery red hair around as she flew with her thoughts only on the world of Quidditch.

Quidditch was always so fascinating to her and she loved it. It was her escape from everything. She would go through various Quidditch moves and tricks in her mind and practice them on her broom. Every time she got back onto her broom and into the sky above she would discover something new.

Ginny had started this morning routine a year ago. It was last year that things had gotten rather stressful for her so she decided to go out one morning to fly, see if it could relieve her. And it did. On that morning she realized how relaxing it was to be up on a broom and fly without having to worry about much.

Ever since then she kept going out at the same time and developed the morning routine. One day every week she would wake up early and go out and just fly around.

-----

Draco Malfoy wasn't having a good night. It was already five-something in the morning and he had only slept for two hours. He tried to go to sleep but he just couldn't. After lying in his bed for another half hour, he decided he had had enough. Staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an endless amount of time was just too boring. He needed a good walk. So much had been on his mind lately.

Draco got out of his bed and put on some more decent clothes than his pajamas to walk around. He left his dormitory and went into the common room. Looking around to see if anyone was there and finding no one, he then exited out the common room entrance.

Draco was tired of everything that had been going on. He knew the reason he wasn't getting enough sleep lately was because he had a thousand different things on his mind. The war was affecting him more than he thought it would.

But he didn't want to think about the war now. He just wanted a break from everything and it's not easy to get a break while at Hogwarts.

He walked aimlessly around the halls, not caring if he was to get caught by a teacher or Filch. With his hands in his trouser pockets, he walked to the entrance of the school and decided to take a little walk outside. No harm could be done by going outside for a little fresh air.

Draco found himself heading toward the Quidditch pitch. To him that was one of his favorite places to be around Hogwarts, except during the games in which he loses to Potter. How he just hated Potter, also known as the boy-who-just-won't-die.

As he continued to the pitch, Draco noticed that someone was out flying. Raising one eyebrow, his curiosity got the best of him and he proceeded closer. '_Who could be out flying around during this hour?_'

Walking closer now, he could tell that whoever was flying had to have some talent. In fact he or she was quite good, but of course not as good as himself. No one was better than himself, or so he thought.

A minute or so later he suddenly stopped as he finally caught sight of the person's hair, it was long and red, the color of fire. He swore to himself. _'It couldn't be… no, I'm imagining things. Out of all the people, __**her**__!'_

Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Mudblood loving Weasley family, as Draco so nicely puts it, was the one flying. Draco never thought any of the Weasleys could fly that well, especially Ron, but as he watched her…

'_Stop it!_' he scolded himself. '_She definitely is as bad as her brothers at flying._'

Still though he stood there watching her, transfixed on the way she flew…

The battle between his mind and his body seemed to be never ending at this moment.

While his mind constantly scolded him for watching a Weasley, of all people, his legs took him to the entrance of the pitch. There he stood and watched her just barely staying hidden, as his cold, gray eyes followed every movement of Ginny's broom.

Ginny never once did notice the pair of gray eyes watching her as she flew around.

-----

Finally, sometime around 6:40 in the morning, Ginny descended onto the field below. Her flying for this morning was over, no matter how much she didn't want to stop she knew she had to. Teachers would be up soon and they might catch her, wouldn't want to get in trouble with Snape or Filch.

On the ground once again, Ginny walked to the Quidditch shed and returned her broom. Walking back out of the shed, she noticed something…no, someone by the pitch entrance. She walked closer and saw that the person was a guy who seemed to be turned around.

For some reason unbeknownst to her she still walked closer to him. Then he suddenly turned around.

She froze as she saw him. Her brown eyes locked with his gray eyes. Here was her enemy and he was standing just feet away. Draco Malfoy the git, no, make that the "extremely annoying pain in the you know where git" as Ginny calls him, was staring right at her.

'_Just wonderful…_' She felt so incredibly stupid at the moment. She had just walked over to Draco Malfoy not even realizing it was him until now. How could she have missed his blond hair?

It's funny how oblivious people can be sometimes.

Ginny sighed, she wasn't expecting this nor did she feel like even being near him.

He wasn't looking that happy either about seeing her. His eyes were narrowed and his expression at the moment made Ginny cower a little.

"Weasley," Draco drawled.

"Malfoy," Ginny replied coldly.

"So nice to see you here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ha, yeah, right," she said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that." His voice was smooth, making him sound in control of the conversation.

"I asked you first," Ginny pointed out, sounding like a six year old instead of a sixteen year old.

"I am aware of that, but I don't care. You were the one out flying around." As he spoke his gray eyes bore into her brown ones. This made Ginny a little nervous inside but she didn't show it.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" she questioned him.

"Just because," he answered to annoy her.

"Brilliant answer Malfoy, and guess what? That's the reason I was out. Just because."

"Yeah, sure Weasley. I think I really know why you were out. You need the practice because your flying obviously isn't the best, so you secretly sneak out and try to practice but you still suck at flying."

"Whatever you say Malfoy." She rolled her eyes once again. _'He is such a—_'

"Yes, you are right. Whatever I say and you know what, I say that you are filth. So go away _filth_," Draco spat at her.

"I was just about to leave before you came here and bothered me. Were you watching me?" Draco Malfoy watching Ginny Weasley? Now that was something. Not that she liked it. In fact she shuddered at the thought.

"Why would I want to watch a Weasley? That's not right. I would never watch you. I just needed a walk."

Ginny snorted. "Oh, so you needed a walk, eh? Having some problems Malfoy, need some quality time with yourself?"

"Nothing wrong with taking a walk," he said seriously.

"Uh huh, whatever, I think-"

"Taking a walk does not mean I have problems," he interrupted her and added as an afterthought, "you Weasleys are all so annoying. It's a shame there are so many of you."

"What?! Are you kidding? You are the one who is annoying, Mr. I'm-An-Arrogant-Prat-Bow-Down-To-Me. It's a shame that you Malfoys are even alive!" Ginny retorted.

Completely ignoring Ginny's last remark, Draco smirked. "I kinda like that title, especially the bow down part. Thanks for the idea, Weasley."

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny yelled and then turning her back against him, she walked off toward the castle.

Still smirking to himself, Draco watched her leave. '_I should annoy her more often…_'

But then, moments later, he dismissed that thought and headed back toward the castle making sure Ginny was out of sight.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go. I know it was short but I'm not much of a long chapter writer. I hope you enjoyed it. I honestly am not quite sure where this story is going. It'll probably just develop as I go on. If you have any good ideas or suggestions let me know, I need the help and I'll be glad to hear.


	2. A Letter and the Forming of a Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is finally here! It's about time I update! I'm so sorry about the wait, I was very busy because of school then summer came and I just got lazy. I was also having a bit of trouble figuring out what to put in some parts of this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it.

By the way, a big **thank you** to my reviewers on the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Letter and the Forming of a Plan**

He had figured her routine out. It didn't take long for him to. After going out early in the morning a few days every week for a couple weeks, he discovered she went out every Wednesday. Out of all the days of the week, she chose Wednesdays. He wasn't sure why that particular day, but he didn't care. Draco Malfoy doesn't care about uninteresting facts such as that, especially if the facts have to do with a Weasley.

Now why exactly did Draco go out in the mornings to watch her? He still was having problems getting to sleep and he had nothing better to do at that time in the morning so watching her would kill the time. Not that watching a Weasley fly around was all that entertaining. Draco just wasn't able to sleep much and watching her fly was better than staring at a ceiling in darkness. Though he would never admit that to anyone but himself, which actually, he didn't have the easiest time even admitting it to himself.

Not to mention Draco also thought he'd do a little spying on the littlest Weasley to find out how she maneuvers on the broom and look for her weaknesses. It was the typical thing for Malfoy to do – spying.

During these mornings Draco would go and watch her for a little while then return right back to his dormitory. Ginny did not know about this, or that's what he thought. He didn't want her to know. He still hated her and her whole Muggle loving family and watching her fly once a week would never change that. Never.

He didn't tell anyone about this. If anyone found out he was watching her the whole school would know in minutes. That's definitely not what he wanted. If that happened, Draco would never hear the end of it.

------

Ginny knew that Draco watched her. She had seen him once or twice while flying one Wednesday. At first Ginny was a little disturbed at the fact that Draco was watching her but then it became quite amusing. The Extremely Annoying Git (Ginny has many names for him) was actually interested in seeing her fly. She knew that if anyone found out about this then his reputation would be quite damaged though he probably would deny all of it. Oh the things she could do with the info that Draco Malfoy spends his spare time watching a Weasley fly around.

She snickered. Many thoughts came into her mind as she thought more and more about the ways that she could blackmail him... such as having him make a fool of himself and confess his "love" to Hermione. Or maybe Luna. Or she could even have him dress up as an old witch or something. Now that would be hilarious if he actually did it. She knew there were endless possibilities. She could spend her whole day thinking of ways to torture Malfoy. Not a bad idea in her mind.

Snapping back into reality a few minutes later, Ginny looked around the Gryffindor common room and noticed that no one was around.

Realizing that it was dinner time, she got up from the couch she had been resting on and left for the Great Hall.

On her way there as she was in one of the many corridors of Hogwarts, she passed Draco. He was looking furious as he headed opposite the way from the Great Hall for some reason, but Ginny didn't think much of it.

------

Draco didn't even notice the Weasley as he passed her. He just needed to find a place to be away from everyone. He couldn't stay in the Slytherin common room because some Slytherins who were skipping dinner were there. Another Slytherin was passed out in Draco's dormitory so he didn't have the option to be in there either. So Draco had to resort to a random empty classroom that he had found for him to finally be alone.

At the moment Draco was not in any mood to go to dinner or talk to anyone. He was in a foul mood because of a letter he had just received from his mother. The letter explained everything going on at the manor, which was quite a lot, and it reminded him about some decisions that he would have to make soon.

Standing in the middle of the classroom he looked over the letter for the millionth time. Draco was deep in thought. He had to figure out what to do and soon. Time was running out.

But instead of making decisions he just wanted to leave. To run away. However, he was Draco Malfoy, Malfoys never run away. Well, during certain circumstances it would be okay for a Malfoy to run away but this wasn't one of those times. He had to stay. To stay and keep an eye on Potter. To stay and keep an eye on the rest of the school. He had to stay or things could become worse than they are now, if that's even possible.

He was stuck at Hogwarts. He was stuck with what he thought were the most annoying wizards and witches including stupid Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys. _'One of these days,'_ he thought, _'I'll be free from them and won't ever have to deal with them again. I hope that time isn't too far away.'_

Then in the midst of his thoughts, out of nowhere, an image of Ginny Weasley flying flashed through his mind. He thought of the young Weasley and the conversation they had a few weeks ago. As much as he disliked Ginny there was something about her flying that made him want to watch her.

Quickly dismissing that thought, Draco shoved the letter into his pocket and left the classroom in no better mood than when he came into the room.

------

The next day throughout Professor Binns History of Magic class, Ginny had formed a plan – quite a good way to make the time go by fast in that class. It was Tuesday, so tomorrow would be her special flying time, but she decided to do something a little...different this time. She was going to have a little fun and mess with a certain Slytherin's mind or at least give him a surprise. Draco Malfoy was the perfect target of Ginny's cunning plan.

It was a rather simple plan. She would not go out flying tomorrow, and instead she would wait for Draco to come while she would hide in the Quidditch shed. Right at the entrance of the pitch would be a special "present" (a fake broom containing a good amount of surprises) waiting just for him.

Being the sister of Fred and George, the masters of all things joke related, had quite its advantages. Fred and George had given her some prank stuff, including the broom, over the summer that she figured she would use one of these days, and she was right. Now was the perfect time to put it to use.

Ginny hoped that tomorrow morning Draco would see the broom thinking it was the one she used to fly and he'd want to inspect it or look at it or just do whatever a Malfoy would do if he saw a Weasley's broom. Then when he would get near the broom, the broom would give Draco one of it's lovely surprises.

As she left her history class Ginny smirked. Had Draco seen her at that moment, he would have been quite surprised a Weasley was capable of such a smirk.

Hopefully Ginny's plan would work. She was rather curious about what Malfoy's reaction will be. All she had to do now was wait for tomorrow morning to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you all are satisfied with that chapter. It's not the best and a little short. Also, there wasn't any Draco/Ginny interaction, sorry about that! Next chapter will have some good interaction. That's when Ginny does her simple but good plan. You'll see how it turns out. I'm hoping that this next chapter won't take as long for me to write.

By the way, if you want to stay updated on the status of this story, just check out my bio every now and then, I will update it whenever I have the time to let you know what's going on.


	3. The Shocking Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Almost three years later, the third chapter is finally posted. This chapter has been finished for quite a while. I just never got to posting it. I'm posting it now only to have it published and out there instead of it sitting on my computer. I hope you enjoy it.

Also, please read the author's note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Shocking Surprise**

The morning had come. Ginny didn't think she would be nervous but she was. The time to carry out her plan was coming up. She headed out to the Quidditch pitch a little earlier than usual just to make sure she would be there before Draco. After placing the broom right next to the entrance of the pitch, she then went and found a well-hidden spot in the shed to wait. She waited silently amongst the old brooms and uniforms for Draco to come.

As she sat in the dark shed waiting, she began to doubt why she was doing this. What was the point? Why put up all this effort into tricking Malfoy when it might not work in surprising him? He was Draco Malfoy, which meant he wasn't gullible. Draco was a Slytherin and Slytherins were supposed to have the cunning plans. Not that Gryffindors can't be cunning at times but still… Ginny sighed. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. But then if the plan ends up being successful, it would be quite funny. She shrugged and figured that she might as well see what happens.

-----

Draco sat up slowly in his bed that was covered in green sheets. Once again, he was the only one in his dormitory awake rather early. For a moment he debated on if he should head out to the Quidditch pitch to watch the youngest Weasley. Even if he couldn't stand her at all, just watching her fly helped him forget all that he was going through. It might sound odd but that's how he felt and even he couldn't understand why he felt that way. He thought for another moment and decided to just go and watch her.

-----

As he came upon the Quidditch pitch, Draco noticed the broom by the entrance. He wondered why she wasn't flying and why her broom was just there with no other sign of her. He knew something was up. Ginny wouldn't just leave her broom out. She had to be somewhere close-by. Maybe she was in the shed. That's the only place she could be.

He contemplated if he should look for her. To him there really was no point. He should just leave and forget about watching her. He didn't care about whatever she was up to. However, once more, his curiosity got the best of him and he decided to head in the direction of the shed. '_Damn my curiosity!' _he thought._  
_

Draco walked casually towards the Quidditch shed. "So little Weasley, you in there? Trying to hide from me, I take it? Why's that? It's not like I'd really do anything to you," he smirked. Yeah right, he had his wand right with him in case he needed to use it to…protect himself. Yeah, protect himself by hexing her.

Once in the shed, Draco walked around and kept a keen eye out for the Weasley. He made sure to not make much noise as he searched for her. He listened for any sign of her moving about but he heard nothing. Maybe she really wasn't in the shed after all. She could have just forgotten she left her broom outside. Draco bet that the Weasleys were forgetful and careless since they were filthy and poor. Being filthy and poor could make someone careless… at least Draco thought so.

Though now he didn't even know why he had gone in the shed to look for her in the first place.

He then turned around to the direction of the shed exit when he came face to face with the youngest Weasley herself.

"Hello Malfoy," Ginny said in a controlling manner as she held her wand near his face. The tip of her wand grazed against his pale cheeks and Ginny noticed Draco stiffen. She made sure to look directly into his cold eyes.

Draco looked down at her and was suddenly reminded of the bat-bogey hex she used on him during his fifth year. Not the best memory.

"I'd watch where I'd point that thing if I were you Weasley," he said fiercely, his eyes glaring daggers. To be ready for any hexing, Draco slightly moved his hand towards his robe pocket where his wand was hidden. Ginny didn't seem to notice him do this.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about my wand Malfoy. There are worse things than being hexed."

"Like what?" Draco knew of things that were worse than being hexed but he wasn't so sure that Ginny knew of such things. Well she might know of worse things, but she wouldn't do them. At least he didn't think so.

"I have some ideas. You know, I could tell everyone that you've been watching a Weasley fly around. They'd be surprised that you lowered yourself to watch a Weasley."

Draco snickered. That was her idea of worse things? "And why would I care if you did that? Like anyone would actually believe you."

"I could get them to believe me. I'm not as powerless as you think I am."

"Sure Weasley," he said sarcastically.

"Or I could always get you to do something incredibly stupid in front of the school."

"Oh no, I'm so scared now. I wouldn't want _that_ to happen."

"Come on Malfoy, I bet you wouldn't want to be humiliated in front of the school. No one wants that."

"Well since you know me _so well _then you must be right," he said. "Seriously, Weasley, I don't care what you do, none of that's even a bit bad compared to some of the things I've seen. Besides, those were the lamest things to do anyway, and I bet you couldn't have gotten me to do them. If you were trying to hurt me, why not just bloody hex me instead of doing those 'worse things'?"

Ginny was silent. Now that she thought of it, her ideas weren't the best. Though there was still the broom of surprises, maybe if she could get Malfoy near it…

"Are you ever going to put your wand down? You can't keep it there forever," Draco spoke impatiently.

"Why should I put my wand down when I have the prefect opportunity to hex you right now?"

"Weasley, you have yet to hex me."

Ginny glared at Draco but decided against hexing him as much as she was tempted to, she needed to go soon. "I'll put the wand in my pocket as long as you stay exactly how you are right now."

He raised an eyebrow at her, somewhat surprised at the fact that she wasn't going to hex him. "I will," he answered slowly.

Ginny looked at him suspiciously then put her wand away hurriedly.

"I told you I wouldn't move," he said smirking.

"Yeah well…" Ginny wasn't sure of what she should say. Malfoy was acting a bit odd, she would've thought the moment she put her wand away he would've hexed her with his wand, but he didn't. He actually stayed still like she said.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. The morning air was becoming warmer and the shed began to get hotter. Her old robes were starting to feel much heavier. "It's getting a bit stuffy in this shed, I'm heading outside."

"Good idea," stated Malfoy as he turned toward the exit. As they walked toward the outside world, Ginny glanced over closely at Draco's face and couldn't read his expression.

They both exited the shed and stood by the entrance of the pitch. For a little while they stood in silence. Ginny noticed that it was getting rather light out. It was getting later in the morning and she knew she had to head up soon before everyone else would wake up. She couldn't stay out here much longer.

As her thoughts wandered off, for a moment Ginny forgot that Malfoy was still next to her.

"You aren't as annoying as I thought you'd be Weasley," Draco said breaking the silence. Ginny jumped slightly as he spoke.

"Oh," she said surprised, his statement definitely confirmed her thoughts about him acting odd. "You aren't as annoying as I thought you'd be either," Ginny responded slowly to his odd declaration. She couldn't believe that Malfoy was actually being somewhat civil, and she also couldn't believe what she had just said. "I better get going," she said quickly to change the subject.

"What about your broom? You aren't going to leave it here are you? That'd be a bit stupid of you, though you are a Weasley, so being stupid comes natural to you," Draco said reverting back to his cruel teasing manner. Then without really thinking he said, "I'll get it for you," and walked over towards the broom.

"Er, Malfoy…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she curiously watched him walk to the broom.

"What?" Draco asked as his left hand reached for the broom. "Something- AHHHH! What the…WEASLEY!!"

'_It worked,'_ thought Ginny smiling.

The moment Draco put his hand on the broom numerous shocks went through his body; nothing that would harm him, just little shocks that were quite uncomfortable.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she saw him throw down the broom.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny. I could have died," he snapped at her, overreacting slightly about the pain while he held his hand that had touched the broom.

Ginny tried to catch her breath from laughing. "Malfoy you don't need to worry," she laughed some more, "the broom is harmless."

"Sure it is. What exactly were you doing with that broom?"

"Trust me. I just thought I'd play a little trick. You have to remember who my brothers are - Fred and George, the pranksters. Where do you think I got the broom?"

"You better watch what you plan to do next time Weasley." He glared at her.

The enraged expression on Malfoy's face made Ginny want to laugh even more but she held her laughter in and tried to be serious.

"Are you going to watch me next Wednesday?" Ginny asked him randomly.

He looked at her oddly, but then his expression changed and he smirked once again. "Would you like for me to?" he asked.

Ginny thought for a moment and decided not to answer his question. "I should be leaving now. You can keep the broom." She laughed to herself and then walked away from the pitch and headed in the direction towards the castle.

Draco glanced over at where he threw the broom. He didn't feel like keeping it. He'd just leave the broom there and maybe some unsuspecting first year would receive a shocking surprise when they found it.

He watched Ginny in the distance and decided it was time to head in himself. He had had enough excitement for now. _'What an interesting morning.'_

* * *

**A/N:** To be honest, I have no idea what I'm going to do with the rest of this story. At the moment, I have nothing planned after this chapter. No chapter 4 is in the works as of now. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I just don't have the time and the motivation to continue this story. Maybe one day in the future I will find the inspiration to finish it but that is highly unlikely. I hope you have enjoyed this story despite it not being finished.


End file.
